<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink by BabelGhoti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566705">[podfic] Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti'>BabelGhoti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Français | French, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arsène avait seulement pour but de ralentir ses recherches d'un jour ou deux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isidore Beautrelet/Arsène Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/298826">Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef">emef</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3></h3>
<ul>
<li> <b>Durée :</b> 10:14 </li>
<li>
<b>Taille :</b> 9.76 MB </li>
<li> <b>Bitrate:</b> 128 kbps</li>

</ul><h3></h3><ul>
<iframe></iframe>

<li> <a href="https://ia801405.us.archive.org/9/items/emefisidorebeautreletandthecompetencekinkreadbybabelghoti/emef%20-%20Isidore%20Beautrelet%20and%20the%20Competence%20Kink%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3">Cliquer pour écouter, clic droit + sauvegarder pour télécharger</a><br/>
</li>
</ul><h3></h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Couverture :</b> BabelGhoti
</li>
<li>
<b>Musique :</b> Scott Joplin - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7qQMgoR2XN3bPpLBmVcAxO?si=hOc9DDIZROOZ-3KD1X1OZQ"><i>Bethena</i></a>
</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>